Noir
is the main villain from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Appearance Noir appears to be a tall and imposing-looking man in a floor-length dark purple robe and a white mask. He also appears to have long dark purple hair. History During an ancient time of Ichigozaka, Noir, who was originally a soldier at his last gasp, got brought off by a lady named Lumière who looks after him with unconditional care. Nonetheless, Noir soon got into a tantrum after the lady rejected his unreasonable request of baking more desserts solely for him. He then transformed into a villain who stained the town in darkness and had been holding a strong hatred on sweets ever since. Noir is first mentioned by Bibury in episode 18. He makes his official appearance in episode 21, where he appeared before Julio and used his Kirakiraru to recreate his rod. In episode 22, it is shown how he took advantage of a dejected Pikario and turned him into Julio. In episode 32, it was revealed that he set up Bibury's loneliness so he could bring her over to his side. In episode 46 he fuses with Elisio and attacks Ichigozaka. During the battle with the Cures, Lumière comes to protect the Cures and he immediately recognizes her. He greets her and tells her it has been 100 years since they saw each other, asking if she remembers what happened back then. The Cures wonder what happened between him and Lumière, but Lumière doesn't say anything. Irritated by this, he proceeds to show his past. It is revealed he was once a normal human and he collapsed in the middle of Ichigozaka. Lumière, seeing he was weak, took him to her sweets workshop. When he wakes up, Lumière introduces herself and offers him some of her sweets to make him feel better. He becomes curious about making sweets and Lumière teaches him. While making sweets he asks Lumière why she is doing this and what she will get in the future from doing this. Lumière says she doesn't know what the future holds, but maybe making a single person smile is more important for that time. He finishes making the sweets and Lumière praises his work, however the sweets immediately lose their kirakiraru and Lumière says they must try again. He then claims his heart is stained by a strong and dark shadow, so it is pointless to continue, but if she wants to make someone smile she should make sweets only for him. Lumière refuses and he stains all of Ichigozaka in darkness. Back in present time, the Cures hit him with Fantastic Animale and during this, Elisio splits from him and says that his sweets battle is pointless. Elisio then captures both him and Lumière into his cards and creates a new world, a world without love nor hate. Personality Noir is an immaturely selfish and hot-tempered man, since he threw a tantrum and harbours a tremendous grudge on sweets only due to Lumière failing to fulfill his needs. He is shown to be very manipulative, taking control of Pikario upon learning that his sister Kirarin told him that his sweets could have been better. He uses the darkened Kirakiraru inside of him to turn him into Julio and granted him his rod. He also attempted to do the same thing to Ciel after she had started blaming and hating herself for losing her brother in such a way. Abilities He can take Kirakiraru from people's hearts and make them his servants as shown with Julio and Bibury. He can create, power up and repair items with Kirakiraru he takes from victims like he did with Julio's rod and Bibury's doll Iru. He was also shown to possess conjuration powers in episode 23, when he conjures a bow to shoot an arrow at Ciel, which Julio blocked and took himself. He can also shoot dark kirakiraru projectiles. Relationships *'Bibury' - Bibury seems to crave Noir's love, always wanting to prove herself to him because of that adoration. She abandons those feelings after learning that Noir was merely using her and had set her up to be isolated from the others so she could be swayed by his darkness easier. *'Lumière' - She nursed him back to good health after he collapsed in Ichigozaka in the past. He then wanted her to make sweets only for him, but she refused, causing him to stain all of Ichigozaka with darkness. *'Kuroki Rio' - Like how he tricked Bibury, Noir also fooled Pikario to become his subordinate by telling Pikario that he could fulfill Pikario's dream of outperforming his sister Kirarin/Ciel and granting the fairy the ability to transform into a human. However, after Pikario made up with his sister, he soon decides to betray Noir afterwards. Etymology "Noir" is the French word for "black". Trivia Gallery :Main Page: Noir/Image Gallery Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Villains